1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for searching a large corpus of data to identify contextually relevant search results, correlating content and visualizing the results.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been much research on search and retrieval of documents. Typically, searching requires knowledge of a specific term or set of terms. Similarity-based document retrieval allows the user to fetch “more documents like this one” by using a general document-similarity score as measured by counting words without regard to context. However, such search techniques may produce too many false positives and miss too many relevant documents.